Verdaderos sentimientos
by Naomi KuranKiryuu
Summary: Tras una conversación con Kaname el pequeño Zero podría comprender la verdad tras sus sentimientos. KaZe.


**Esto es la continuación de mi one shot «Curiosidad.» Ah, ya a futuro escribiré los dos one shot restantes.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Incesantes palabras brotaban de aquellos labios que se curvaban en una mueca ocasional. Aquellas palabras buscaban penetrar en su cerebro sin éxito. Le era imposible prestar atención, comprender siquiera un mísero fragmento de sus clases en esas circunstancias. A quién le interesaba la historia entre vampiros y cazadores cuando su atención se desviaba hacia aquellos ojos amatistas, hacia aquel concentrado semblante de ese vampiro de cabellos plateados, de cómo este fruncía levemente el ceño de manera ocasional ante ciertas explicaciones.

Definitivamente la historia no era tan interesante como Kiryûu Zero.

—¡Kaname, no estás prestando atención! —reprochó Zero al joven primogénito de los Kuran, azotando un libro contra el escritorio, sobresaltando al jovencito.

—Lo siento, Kiryûu-san —se disculpó levemente avergonzado de mostrarse tan distraído ante Zero quien ahora le contemplaba con el ceño fruncido, mas cómo evitar el distraerse. Desde que había conocido al purasangre cuando él era tan solo un chiquillo seis años atrás, siempre encontraba algo imposible el no admirar al vampiro.

Zero suspiró cansinamente tomando asiento frente a Kaname, recargando su codo en la mesa y su mejilla contra el dorso de su mano.

—Siento que hoy estoy perdiendo el tiempo —comentó Zero—. Aunque supongo que quizás después de todo estas lecciones de historia no resultan tan interesantes para un jovencito como tú.

—Eso no es cierto, Kiryûu-san —dijo negando. No deseaba que Zero pensara tales cosas de él. No deseaba que dejara de enseñarle—. Sus lecciones siempre son interesantes, y además es todo un honor que un purasangre como usted se tome el tiempo de enseñarle a alguien como yo.

—¿Un honor? Lo dices como si yo fuera alguien sumamente inaccesible. ¿Acaso me ves así? Sabes que para mí siempre será un placer compartir tiempo contigo. Desde que te conocí me di cuenta de lo inteligente e interesante que eres —comentó estirando su mano hacia Kaname y alborotando levemente los castaños cabellos de este como usualmente solía hacer.

Ante esta acción el rostro de Kaname, aquel rostro el cual apenas empezaba a abandonar sus últimos rasgos infantiles para convertirse en el de un jovencito, se arreboló sutilmente a la vez que un cálido palpito se instalaba en su pecho.

Aquel palpito. Esa calidez. Siempre que estaba junto al vampiro lo sentía. Le agradaba estar con Zero. Le gustaba Zero. Y, en ese instante comprendió algo más; aquello que llevaba años formándose en su interior. ¿Zero le gustaba de «esa» manera?

—Kiryûu-san —dijo repentinamente serio ante su descubrimiento—, ¿cómo sabe que alguien realmente le gusta?

Zero se tornó un tanto sorprendido mas seguidamente enarcó una ceja esbozando una leve sonrisa.

—Oh, así que esa es la razón de tu distracción. ¿Te gusta alguien, Kaname?

—Sí, creo que me acabo de dar cuenta.

—¿Te acabas de dar cuenta? Y, ¿puedo saber de quién se trata?

—Sí, me acabo de dar cuenta de que usted me gusta, Kiryûu-san. Definitivamente me gusta mucho —afirmó vehemente.

Aquellas palabras tornaron sumamente atónito a Zero, dejándole sin palabras, pareciendo querer encontrar una respuesta apropiada sin hallarla.

—Kaname, eres joven y quizás estás confundido. Estoy seguro de que en un futuro habrá cosas que entenderás mejor y tendrás verdaderos sentimientos por alguien más —dijo con una sonrisa suave y semblante comprensivo, viendo a Kaname como si este no fuera más que un chiquillo confundido.

—No estoy confundido —afirmó deseando que Zero le comprendiese. ¿Por qué no podìa creer en la sinceridad de sus sentimientos? Ciertamente podría ser joven mas no estaba confundido. A él le gustaba Zero.

—Kaname, en verdad aún eres muy joven, así que porqué no esperas a futuro, y entonces podrás decirme qué sientes en verdad. Estoy seguro de que para entonces te habrás dado cuenta de que estabas confundiendo algunas cosas. Así que hasta entonces, dejemos este tema de lado, ¿te parece? —dijo afablemente.

Kaname se tornó sumamente pensativo sopesando sus opciones. Zero no le tomaba en serio. Le trataba como el chiquillo que infortunadamente era, y esto le frustaba y llenaba de pesar. Sin embargo aquellas palabras sobre el futuro le dieron un ápice de esperanza de que para entonces quizás ciertas cosas podrían cambiar.

—De acuerdo, Kiryûu-san. En un futuro le haré conocer mis sentimientos —dijo con firmeza y una cálida esperanza vibrando en su interior.

Zero podría creer que los sentimientos de Kaname cambiarían pero él sabía que no sería así. Su sentir no cambiaría y, en un futuro se confesaría de nuevo, y para ese entonces Zero no se enfrentaría a los sentimientos de un mero chiquillo que no tomaba en serio, sino al sentir de un joven que no se amilanaría ante cualquier oportunidad de ser correspondido por aquel vampiro que desde niño había despertado su curiosidad, admiración y sobre todo su cariño, su amor.


End file.
